


The Next Step

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lol this is probably not what you think it’s about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Petra and Jane take another step in their relationship. And then another.





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't post this on here because it's silly, but it ended being sweeter than I imagined. This was inspired by a scene in The Big Sick, probably none of the scenes you're thinking of.
> 
> Also I love Petra and JR. I can't wait for them to kiss.

Jane really loved Petra Solano, harder than she ever thought she could. She was just such a fascinating person; Jane had never met such a fascinating person. And she had met a lot of interesting people in her line of work. And she knew Petra loved her too. Even though she hadn't said 'I love you' yet. In the short time they had been together, Jane could read Petra pretty well.

Still, there were some things Jane couldn't figure out. Petra was a private person, and Jane respected that, but sometimes it just left Jane feeling confused.

One, apparently Petra didn't like to cry in front of people. Jane couldn't picture that, though, because Petra cried in front of her shortly after they met. It made Jane feel special when she found out about Petra's crying phobia.

Another was that when Petra had something to say, but didn't want people knowing what she said, she'd say it in Czech and refuse to translate.

But the weirdest one was that Petra didn't like to stay over at Jane's place. She didn't mind being there, but she never actually slept there. They would do their thing, then Petra would make an excuse about leaving. Even when they were at Petra's penthouse, she would make some half-hearted excuse all of the sudden and just leave.

“I just remembered I have a, um, meeting,” Petra said one afternoon. She practically jumped up from the couch and threw her robe on.

“You said you were free all afternoon,” Jane said.

Petra was already halfway out the door, her eyes darting between Jane and the hallway. She had a weird look on her face.

“I forgot.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, and it's very important. I need to go right now.”

Jane was about to argue, but Petra was pretty much out the door already. “Alright, go, but hurry back.”

She didn't think about how Petra was going to a meeting in just her robe until after Petra was gone.

_

After that happened a couple times, JR knew she had to try to ask Petra about it. She didn't like to pry; they were both private people. But as Petra's girlfriend she figured she had a right to know if something was going on.

“Petra, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, what is it?” 

“Do you not like my apartment?”

Petra scoffed. “Of course I do. Why would you ask something like that?”

“Well, you never stay the night. And you never stay for more than a few hours. I know it's not a big place, you know I like minimalist stuff and--”

Petra stopped her rambling by placing her hand on her knee. “Stop, I love your place. I just... it's my daughters, I don't like to stay too far away from them.”

This was actually a pretty reasonable excuse. Jane was expecting something more unbelievable, like her ridiculous meeting excuses.

“Oh, sorry. I was starting to think it was something else.”

Petra's face scrunched up for a second. “Oh? Like what?”

“Like, I don't know, you had another girlfriend.”

Petra's face relaxed. “Oh. No.” Petra leaned forward and kissed Jane slowly. “Why would I have another girlfriend when I have you?”

“I know it's silly. I'm sorry.”

“Shh...”

They kissed again, clothes quickly thrown here and there, hands everywhere. And it's nice and comfortable. And hot.

Jane decided to drop the whole apartment thing, but she still liked Petra coming over so she invited her over for dinner the next night. She made an old recipe her mother taught her before the Alzheimer's took over. 

“It smells really good,” Petra said as she walked inside.

“Thanks, Petey,” Jane said, kissing Petra on the cheek.

“How many more nicknames can you come up with?”

Jane chuckled. “You'd be surprised.”

“Well, let's eat. I can't wait to try this.”

“It's pretty spicy. The original recipe apparently wasn't that spicy because my grandmother didn't like too much spice, so I played with the recipe a little.”

Petra grinned. “Spice doesn't bother me.”

“Good.”

Jane didn't have a dining room table, she preferred to eat in front of her TV. Plus she didn't really have the room for it. 

“I know you can afford a bigger apartment,” Petra said between bites. Her face was turning red and Jane was trying to not laugh at her.

“Yes, but I like it like this. It's cozy, but not cluttered. I always lived in smaller houses, so that's what I'm used to.”

“I grew up in small houses too and the moment I could live in a bigger place, I did.”

“It's just what I like,” Jane said with a shrug. “We're different people, that's what makes us so good together.”

Petra smiled at that. She was also clearly trying to pretend that the food wasn't bothering her. Her face was bright red and she was sweating.

“Do you want some milk? It's almond milk, but it should work.”

“I'm fine.”

Petra said that, but Jane got up and got her some milk anyway. Petra drank it without comment. She also ate more than Jane had seen her eat before.

“I didn't eat all day. I had so many meetings, I didn't have the time.”

“It's fine, I'm glad you liked it.”

“It was delicious.”

“You know what's even more delicious?”

“What?”

So Jane got down on her knees and showed her. Petra returned the favor shortly after. Then they binge-watched Scandal, until Petra fell asleep. It was the first time Petra had ever slept in Jane's apartment, and she debated waking her up, but she knew the twins were with Rafael, so they were fine for the night. So Jane wrapped her arms around Petra and went to sleep.

She was awoken some time later by Petra squirming underneath her.

“Petra?”

“I need to leave.”

“What?” Jane looked at the blinding light of her phone. “It's 3 in the morning.”

“I just need to go.”

“Is it the twins? Are they okay?”

Petra untangled herself from Jane and Jane turned on a light. Petra had the weirdest look on her face. Was she sweating?

“They're fine.”

“Then what is it?”

Petra quickly put on her clothes, so quickly she almost tripped a couple times. Jane just watched her.

“Why do I need a reason to leave?”

“Petra, I just think you're being really weird. And why do you keep moving around?”

Petra stilled her movements, but she still looked really uncomfortable. Then, she cringed suddenly, her hand flying to her stomach, gripping it tightly. JR jumped up, now very concerned.

“Oh my god, Petra, what is it? Is it your appendix? I had a cousin almost die from a burst appendix.”

Petra shook her head, looking increasingly sweaty. “I have to...”

She didn't say anything, but Jane leaned forward to hear her better. “What?”

“I...” Petra definitely said something this time, but it was so quiet.

“Petra, I can't help you if you don't speak up.”

“I have to shit,” Petra snapped. Her face turned even more red than it already was. Her eyes went wide before looking away from JR.

Jane accidentally let out a laugh. Not because of Petra's obvious discomfort, but it was not what Jane was expecting her to say. Petra clearly didn't like that.

“This isn't funny. My stomach really hurts.”

“I'm sorry. Petra, my bathroom is literally right there.” Jane pointed to the bathroom which was just off of the kitchen.

“I know, that's the problem,” Petra mumbled.

“What?”

“It's right there. Your apartment is so small.”

“And?”

“And...” Petra sighed. “Look, this is a new relationship and I don't want to mess it up by... I can't believe we're having this conversation.”

“You're the one making a big deal out of it. Petra, have some news for you, everyone does it. And guess what,” Jane lowered her voice, smiling gently, “I do it too. Who cares if I hear you?”

“ I care! My mother always taught me to keep some secrecy in a relationship, so I never... do that around my partners.”

“Maybe that was your problem, you hid so much of yourself.”

“Are you saying I had relationships problems because I wouldn't shit in front of them?” Petra scoffed.

“No, but it's a clue on how you approached relationships and how you saw your relationships. You hid too much of yourself.”

Petra stopped squirming for a moment to think about that.

“Besides, if you pooped your pants, I think that'd be worse. There's no coming back from that.”

Surprisingly, Petra actually laughed at that. She put a hand over her face and sighed. “I guess so. Alright, I guess I should...”

Petra turned around and looked around at the bathroom. She still looked uncomfortable, but for a different reason. She stared at the door for a minute or so. JR rolled her eyes.

“Petra.”

“Yeah?”

“Put your shoes on.”

“Why?”

“We're going back to your apartment.”

“But...”

Jane just raised her eyebrows at Petra and Petra stopped arguing. After Jane was dressed, they left. Jane drove as fast as she could; she's a lawyer, she can get out of a traffic ticket. Her girlfriend was uncomfortable, that was more important. She reached her hand out to Petra, who took it and squeezed. This was a weird moment in their relationship but it felt like a new step. When they got to the Marbella, Jane was prepared to just drop Petra off.

“Come up with me,” Petra said.

“But...”

Petra did the same thing with her eyebrows that Jane had just done and Jane didn't argue. She let the valet take the car and went up with Petra. 

“This is the slowest fucking elevator,” Petra groaned. She tapped the button a couple times, rocking on her heels.

Jane laughed, rubbing Petra's back. “Anyway, I'm sorry. I think it was the dinner.”

“What?”

“That did this to you.”

“Oh. Probably. It was still good, just don't make it for me again.”

“I promise.”

Petra took Jane's hand in her own, the other hand gripping her stomach. Petra had a shockingly soft look on her face.

“I love you, Jane,” Petra said quietly.

Jane gaped at her, slightly caught off guard. Also the fact Petra called her Jane. “I love you too, Petra.”

“You didn't have to bring me here but you did and I--”

The elevator doors opened and Petra sprinted out and down the hall before she could finish what she was about to say. By the time Jane got to the apartment, Petra was already in the bathroom. Jane settled down on the couch. Petra had actually said 'I love you' to her. Finally. She couldn't stop smiling.

When Petra came back out, she smiled sheepishly at Jane.

“Feel better?”

“Yes. Let's not talk about it.”

“Fine with me.”

Petra sat next to Jane and entwined her fingers with Jane's. “What I was going to say, was that you didn't have to drive all the way here for me to do... that. But you did and I really appreciate it. I haven't been in many relationships where someone puts my needs before their own.”

“Ah, I didn't want you pull you out of your comfort zone before you were ready.”

Petra tucked her head underneath Jane's chin and Jane kissed her on the top of the head. They sat like this for a few minutes. Then Petra said, “when people ask how we said 'I love you' to each other, we're coming up with a different story.”


End file.
